Forbidden Love
by Rayna23
Summary: Bella always loved her gentlemanly like boyfriend Edward Cullen but what happens when someone else starts to squirm into her heart? or where they already there?
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love Chapter1

Bella's Pov

"Alice" I whined,"why arnt you out hunting with the others?"

My boyfriend Edward Cullen of the "Cullen Clan" and his family Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale the "Twins" Emmett, Carlisle and Esme "Parents" were all out hunting in Canada, while my favorite sister Alice was here. Sorting through my closet with, a disgusted look on her face.

"Because I wanted to stay here with you Bella" Alice said, pulling out a flimsy teal shirt, with white lace and a pair of white skinny jeans I didn't even know I owned. she must have snuck them in there while I wasn't here. She danced over to me, and flung the clothes at me. "Put these on. There the only decent clothes in there." She said. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your keeping me prisoner aren't you?" I said giving her a knowing look, while removing my pajama shirt revealing a white lace bra. I thought I saw Alice's eyes widen before she looked away, and I put on the body hugging shirt.

"I'm taking you shopping," she shot me a look "Away from La Push"

"Aw c'mon Alice jake isn't going to hurt me" I complained as I struggled to pull on the skinny jeans.

"You don't know that he could lose control in a second" Alice said grabbing my hand and dragging me down the stairs.

She smiled blidingly at me

"Don't worry you'll have fun trust me, I would know"

Her hand was ice cold as usual but they had a strange warmth that sent tingles through my body. Alice picked me up fitting me against her stone chest and walked me into the kitchen.

"Where is Charlie?" I asked struggling to keep my voice from, shaking.

" He left for work before you were up." Alice replied still not putting me down as she walked us toward the dinner table.

"I have legs y'know" I said as we entered. Bell chimes filled the air as she laughed and finally, put me down. I walked over to the fridge, pulled out some milk, and hunted for some cheerios and a bowel. I felt the Vampire's stare boring a hole through my back, I brought my cereal to the table and sat down. I glanced up meeting Alice's gaze after a few bites." Hungry?" I joked.

"Maybe" she said, softly her amber eyes burning into me.

"Um...maybe you should go hunt?" Alice stared at me a few more seconds before shaking her head a smile dancing across her lips.

"Done?" She asked. I slurped up the extra sugary milk got up and put it in the sink.

"Done" I said, we walked out to the driveway Alice's bright, yellow Porshe glinting, in the few rays the sun gave off behind the dark, constant rain clouds. We got into her car and Alice put her key into the ignition, her car purred to life. Alive looked over at me.

"Ready for some fun?" she asked flashing me her dimpled grin her white teeth sparkling sending , flutters to my stomach.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I muttered, confused at what I just felt. Alice laughed again as she sped down the streets always to fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Love

Chapter Two

Bella's Pov

Alice pulled me into the first clothing store she saw, once we arrived at Port Angelas.

Victoria Secret. Perfect. "Aliiiice." I moaned as she dragged, me around the store picking out skimpy lace undergarments I wouldn't be caught dead wearing.

"Oh don't be such a wuss Bella c'mon try this one on" Alice said, steering me to a dressing room.

"Alice, please." I begged not caring how pathetic I sounded. Alice shoved the clothes in my hands, and gently pushed me inside smirking all the while.

"Call me when your done." she sang, closing the door behind her. I sighed heavily and pulled off my clothes. I picked up a lavender lacey underwear. I felt the blood rising to my cheeks, as I stared at it. (AN:** bold means thoughts guys) "Hmm I wonder what Alice was thinking when she picked this out for me?" **I wondered as I tried it on. I checked myself out in the mirror...not bad. it went nicely with my pale skin and my brown hair and eyes. Loud knocking disrupted my thoughts followed by an angelic voice floating through the door.

"Bella? You done in there?" Alice asked.

"Er..yeah"

"Can I see?" My face instantly flushed red. No way was she seeing me practically naked.

"No" I heard a huff" Come on Bella I just want to see if it suits you or not"

Sighing I gave in and slowly, opened the door peeking my head out.

:Alice I really don't think-" but she reached out and yanked me out by my exposed arm so she could see she just stood and stared at me eyes darkening by the second. I covered myself self-consciously face beet red. She instantly swatted my hands away shaking, her head still unable to speak it seemed.

**AN: SORRY ITS SHORT BUT I HAVE TO DO CHORES NOW AND I JUST WANTED TO PUT OUT TWO CHAPTERS FOR BOTH MY STORIES. REVEIWS ARE LOVE. SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO GRACIEGIRL WHO REVIEWED LIKE THREE TIMES ALREADY. I REALLY LOVE YOUR SUPPORT THANKS. KEEP IT UP**


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Love

**AN:WOOW THANKS FOR FAVS AND FOLLOWS KEEP IT UP GUYS. KINDA NEED MORE THEN GRACYGIRL TO REVIEW THO LOL I LOVE HER THO SO SHE CAN REVIEW ALL SHE WANTS UMM YEAH ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. SHAME.**

Chapter 3

Bella's Pov

"Stop looking at me like that" I mumbled looking down, " I'm nothing compared to you" Suddenly in a whirl of movement Alice had me pinned against the dresser door staring intently into my eyes.

"Bella..." Whatever else she said was lost because I honestly didn't hear with all my blood rushing to my head of her being so close, her scent sending all my senses in overdrive.

"..ok?" I came back, confused I just nodded agreeing with whatever she was saying. Alice slowly relesead me and backed away seeming a little frazzled.

"Er right I uh...agree" I stammered out. Alice cocked her head at me confused but then gave me a exasperated look.

"You weren't listening were you?" I smiled sheepishly at her, knowing I was caught.

"Maybe not" Alice rolled her eyes.

"C'mon on to the next store!" My smile dropped instantly.

We walked along the plaza looking inside other stores and Alice buying more things.

What happened at VS was never spoken about. We'd been shopping for about three hours and we were at this last store, and Alice was trying to persuade me to buy a skirt.

"Bella this skirt screams your name" She was saying holding up a silky dark blue Hawaiian skirt.

"Are you kidding me? Alice that skirt screams your name" I said.

"HMM maybe it does..." She said holding the skirt to her waist. She ends up buying it for herself, and we head out to her car.

When we get to the car Alice stopped abruptly and her eyes glazed over.

"Vision" I mutter walking over to her and touched her arm. She jumped almost dropping her shopping bags.

"Alice? You ok? What did you see?" I asked worriedly. We got into her car.

"Alice? Hello?"

Alice's Pov

"Alice? Hello?" Bella said trying to get my attention. I couldn't respond anger bubbling inside me as I turned my car on and backed up. Suddenly I felt a warm finger poke my arm. I glanced over at Bella and felt my stomach lurch as I noticed her full lips her big chocolate brown eyes, and wondrous hair I"d like to run my fingers through...I looked away from her and tries to breathe regularly. I should not be feeling like this.

"Alice? Please tell me. Is it bad?" Bella begged. Yes. I thought.

"No" I answered in a cold voice. she smiled and I could have sworn my dead heart just thumped.

"Well?" She prompted. I sighed.

"Edward and the others are coming home early" I gave in. Bella's smile faded.

"Oh...well you'll get to see Jasper" She said in false hope.

"Bella I told you me and Jasper broke up. Were not going back." I said gently.

"But you deserve someone" She sais sadly. I let go of the steering wheel with my right hand and laced her and my fingers together.

"I'm fine." I assured her. She stared down at our joined hands then back up at me and smiled, which took my breath away.

"M'kay" she said cheerfully.** She's just my sister...she's just my sister..** I thought over and over as I sped down the street of Port Angelas.

**AN: EH. IM MOSTLY DOIN THIS CUZ MY FRIEND LIKES IT MORE THEN MY OTHER STORY SOO REVIEW IF YOU WANT KEEP IT UP**


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Love

Alice Pov

"Where to next Alice?" Bella asked me.

"Are you hungry? We could go get you a smoothie or something...fries?" I asked stopping at a red light reluctantly.

"I'm in the mood for some tacos!" Bella exclaimed. I laughed and her breathtaking smile returned.

"I like your laugh its...enchanting more so then Edwards"

**More enchanting then Edwards eh? What's that suppose to mean? **I thought.

"Tacos it is then" I murmured flying forward when the light finally turned green.

Bella's Pov

**Did I just say her laugh is more enchanting then Edwards? My boyfriend?... huh and all she said was tacos it is.**

I stared out the window our hands were still joined it felt...good. natural. I seriously needed to see Edward.

"Bella? Were here." Alice said softly. We unclasped hands to get out of her car, I felt sudden emptiness. it disappeared when Alice looped her arm through mine, and we skipped into the taco store. We went up to the cashier person who was wearing a taco hat. He looked at us and smiled.

"Hello there, what can I get for ya?" He winked at me. I heard Alice growl softly beside me.

"Um can I get a fish taco please?" I said glancing at Alice who was glaring at the taco guy.

"Anything else I can get you? My name is Chaynce by the way" chaynce said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Um..." I felt Alice slip her hand into mine and bring my knuckles to her cold lips.

"Just a fish taco please" She sais to Chaynce who was gaping at us.

"Anymore questions?" She added kissing along my arm making me shiver again and close my eyes. Chaynce must have shook his head for a second later. she was pulling me over to a booth. She pushed me in first and sat across from me. She glanced up from under her long eyelashes, which was just adorable.

"Was that ok? I didn't feel like explaining?" Why she just couldn't say I had a boyfriend I don't know or care.

"No it's fine..." I said, the silence grew awkward and i searched for a topic.

"So um why did you and Jasper break up?" I asked.

Alice was quiet and I didn't think she'd respond.

"We didn't love each other as much as we thought we did," she said.

"Oh...is there someone else?" I asked.

"Sort of..." Alice replied glancing at me then away.

"Who?"

"I'd rather not say..."

"Aw c'mon Alice, do I know them?"

"...yes.."

"Then whats the problem?"

"I don't think you will like me anymore if I tell you" Alice said avoiding my gaze. An unpleasant thought struck me.

"...Is it Edward?" I asked jealousy instead of anger flaring up inside me. Alice blanched, looking at me in shock.

**HAHAHAH CLIFFY I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY JUST UNNATURAL IMPRINT IS MY MAIN PRIORITY RIGHT NOW ILL UPDATE MORE WHEN MY OTHER STORY IS NEAR THE END...VOTE ON MY POLL I JUST NEEED SOME MORE PPL FOR IT TO BE FAIR**


End file.
